Lover's lane
by sailormoon1982
Summary: Alex and Gene go to lover's lane for some fun.


Lover's lane

Alex and Gene go to lover's lane for fun. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. If you want to read the uncut versions of any of my stories. You can eather read them on aff my penanme is the same on there as it on here or you can read them on archive of our own. My penname on there is ashestoashesfan2012. both the links to both sites are in my profile.

It was a beautiful Saturday night and Alex and Gene had just finished having dinner. They were now enjoying a nice drive around London. When Gene turned down a back road Alex looked at Gene after he turned down the road.

"Gene why are we going this way for" asked Alex.

"Why bolly I'm taking you to lover's lane" said Gene with a smile

"Gene we are married and we have a nice bed at home we can go to we don't need to go to some place in the woods" said Alex.

"I know but the thought of fucking you in the Quattro has me nice and horny" said Gene.

"Oh and just how do you know where lover's lane is here in London" asked Alex.

"I heard Shaz tell Chris about it after they started dating and I thought of bring you here ever since" said Gene.

After a few minutes of driving Gene parked the car in wooded area.

"Well bolls now that we are here what do you say we get in the back so I can fuck you" said Gene

"I would prefer it if you made love to me" said Alex

"We can do both" said Gene as they got in the back seat.

Once in the back seat they came together and undressed each other in time. After they did that they embraced tightly, their mouths meeting, and their tongues dancing as one. As they made love to each other. Later they lay together quietly for several minutes, expressing their love through their happy, contented sighs and their soft kisses. The breeze blowing into the car kept them cool, and she snuggled close to him for warmth.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed.

"Alex," he whispered in reply.

She moved off to the side after Gene sat up, laying her head on his shoulder.

"This is so nice," she said.

"Yes, it is," he agreed.

They sat in the back of car for a while just holding each other. Then they got dress and drove home. As they drove Alex told Gene that they should go to the lover's lane in Manchester.

"You know now that we have made love at the lover's lane here in London we should go to the one in Manchester" said Alex

"Oh we will bolls I will make sure we will" said Gene.

Later that night as they lay in bed Gene looked over at Alex who was laying there naked. Her skin smelled good by a liberal coating of body lotion, which he had greatly enjoyed applying. Her breasts, the most perfect in creation as far as he was concerned, gently rose and fell with her breathing. The nipples rose to firm points, glistening in the moonlight from their shower. Below, past her waist, the small patch of brown curls, still damp form their loving making in the shower they had before getting into bed. Covered her pubic mound, beneath which was the opening to her exquisite young womanhood. Her long, shapely legs, he knew, concealed a surprising strength useful both from being a police officer and for holding her lover in place as his manhood filled her up.

She heard his soft groan and looked over, her eyes drifting across his handsome face, his strong, well-muscled chest and across his abdomen to his suddenly hard, erect member, its full length and thickness now clearly apparent. Immediately, she felt a familiar warm wetness inside herself.

"Oh, Gene Are you having dishonorable intentions?" she asked, a wicked grin on her face.

He saw her large brown eyes sparkling at him with a love and desire to match his own.

"What do you think bolly?" he asked in reply as he moved over to her and made love to her once again.

Later he continued to tremble above her, before finally beginning to go limp.

"Alex," he sighed, his body spent.

She clung to him happily, as a timeless and a eternal love glowed in her heart.

"I love you so much, Gene," she whispered.

"I love you, Alex," he replied, so softly she could barely hear it.

He settled his head next to hers as they lay together, still intimately connected. Beneath him, he could feel her heartbeat. Softly, he kissed her cheek. Lifting his head, he looked down into the eyes of his wife who was his soul mate, seeing the love sparkling there. As they lay there Alex could not help but giggle at the two of them.

"What is so funny bolly" asked Gene.

"Us I just can't believe it you and me a DCI and a DI went up to lover's lane and made love in the back seat of the Quattro" said Alex.

"Believe it bolly in fact I hope to have you again in the Quattro real soon" said Gene.

Alex and Gene talk for a little while longer then well asleep in each other's arms.

The end


End file.
